A Tutto Reality: La Nave Abbandonata!
by Tyler98
Summary: 24 concorrenti presi dalle scorse stagioni, nuove sfide, nuovo set, nuove alleanze. Chi vincerà il milione di dollari?


~~Episodio 1 Tutti a bordo!

Vancouver, Canada. Un uomo adulto di circa trentaquattro anni dal volto squadrato, occhi neri, mento prominente con una fossetta nel mezzo, sta aspettando qualcuno…ma chi? E' lì, da solo, davanti al grande porto della città. Sotto la sua barba incolta nascondeva un ghigno malefico…Chi è costui? Solo un piccolo presentatore di bassa qualità…  
"Ehi! Questa parte tagliala! Non sono mica un infimo presentatore! Io sono il magnifico e perfettissimo Chris Mclean! Come osi parlare di me in quel modo?"  
…Chi è costui? Veste una maglietta bianca a maniche lunghe sotto una camicia blu a maniche corte con il colletto aperto, pantaloni lunghi verdi e scarpe da ginnastica bianche e blu. Al collo porta un ciondola a forma di ampolla: il suo nome è Mclean, Chris Mclean!  
"Salve a tutti telespettatori! Non date ascolto a questo scrittore…mi vuole solo mettere in cattiva luce! Nuovi concorrenti, un'ambientazione spettacolare e sfide interessanti ed emozionanti! Ehehehe…voi lo sapete meglio di me cosa intendo per "interessante" e per "emozionanti"…Che ci faccio in un porto? Lo saprete ben presto, basta che rimanete connessi qui su A TUTTO REALITY: LA NAVE ABBANDONATA!"

Sigla

Un grande vento si alza su tutto il porto, facendo sbalzare le piccole barche attraccate con una corda a dei paletti metallici. Atterra un elicottero.  
"Ecco Chris. Ti ho portato gli sfig…i fortunati che parteciperanno a questa stagione!"  
"Grazie Chef. E' ora delle presentazioni!"  
"Che cosa? Come fai ancora a non ricordarti di me?" borbotta frustrato Tyler.  
"Ora ho capito chi sei! Tu sei Tyson!" afferma Lindsay.  
Il ragazzo con la tuta rossa aveva la stessa faccia di uno che aveva appena preso un pugno nello stomaco. Poco dopo sente una mano appoggiarsi sulla spalla. E' Harold.  
"Mi dispiace amico, ma questo è un caso serio di amnesia da trauma emotivo" ribadisce il quattrocchi.  
Subito dall'elicottero esce un ragazzo: occhi celesti, capelli neri con una cresta verde smeraldo, mento spigoloso, naso all'insù, pizzetto nero e monociglio "Non è vero! Questo si chiama rincoglionimento!" dice mentre da un pugnetto ad Harold.  
"Ehi Duncan, smettila di torturare il mio adorato Harold" gli ordina Leshawna.  
"Ah! Sento bene che quella voce da ochetta ce l'hai ancora!"  
Leshawna si gira di scatto più infuriata che mai. Chi le avrebbe mai potuto dire una cosa così pesante? Ovviamente Heather.  
"Senti mozzarellina, cerca di non farmi arrabbiare altrimenti perderei qualche altro dente" minaccia la black mama.  
La calcolatrice rimane senza parole, ma dietro di lei si accende una calda e mascolina voce che la fa rinvenire "Non ti preoccupare amore mio, la butteremo fuori quella lì".  
E' Alejandro. Dietro di lui c'è una Bridgette più emozionata che mai "Caspita...E' proprio divino" sussurra la surfista.  
Noah l'ha sentita e ironizza con gusto "Divino come una viscida anguilla".  
Dalla bocca di Heather scoppia un risolino.  
"Come mi hai chiamato brutto pezzente?"  
"Viscida anguilla, però se vuoi ti chiamo Al"  
Tra i due si accende un piccolo litigio, che viene subito smorzato da uno più grande.  
"Ancora qui brutta traditrice? Spera solo che non siamo in squadra insieme, perché altrimenti…" urla Courtney contro Gwen.  
"Dai ragazze state calme. Quello che è successo è successo, poi lei…" cerca di interferire Trent.  
"Poi lei? Dai continua se hai coraggio!" chiede la principessa.  
"Lascia stare Trent, lei non capirà mai" A Gwen scappa un risolino verso il chitarrista, che ricambia con piacere.  
"Ma che bello rivedervi tutti qui "amici"!" riferisce con sarcasmo il conduttore "Ma sappiate che non ci siete solo voi…Date il benvenuto a…"  
"A chi vincerà questa stagione!" lo interrompe Jo.  
"Prima te la dovrai vedere con i miei muscoli. Sha-bam!" precisa Lightning.  
"Stai zitto palestrato dei miei stivali!"  
"E' meglio che vi prepariate tutti e due ad una sonora sconfitta…vincerò io!" proferisce Scott.  
Gli occhi di Courtney si incrociano con quelli del rosso: le mani sudavano, il cuore balzava, lo stomaco si stringeva. "Wow…" pensa la futura avvocata.  
"Ragazzi non preoccupatevi. Io sarò sempre fedele alla mia squadra. I compagni non si lasciano!" espone Brick.  
"Oh, ma ci sei anche tu soldato del c***o!" urla Jo.  
"Basta insultare gli altri! Pensa solo che anche in questa stagione ti straccerò!" le riferisce Zoey.  
"Sento aria di sfida qui…e sento anche quella di una perdente!" dice rivolgendosi alla rossa.  
"Di sicuro non perderà lei" riferiscono all'unisono Cameron e Mike.  
"Grazie ragazzi" poi rivolta a Mike "E adesso che sei tutto d'un pezzo, ti amo ancora di più".  
"Bene. Direi che ci siamo tutti" sostiene Duncan, che ormai era irritato da tutti quei litigi.  
"E qui caro mio ti sbagli di grosso! Direttamente dall'ultima stagione: Leonard, Sky, Sugar, Dave e Shawn!  
"Vincerò grazie all'aiuto della magia" manifesta il "mago" con sicurezza.  
"Dai sì! Voglio vedere pura magia!" gli strombazza la biondona.  
"Te la mostrerò durante la stagione, basta che avrai sempre fiducia in me!"  
"Gente più fuori di quei due non esiste!" sussurra Dave a Sky.  
"Hai proprio ragione"  
"Ehi Chris, spero che in questa stagione non ci siano zombie, vero?" chiede con disperazione il vincitore dell'isola di Pahkitew.  
Sky si gira verso Dave "Dicevi?"  
"Ora ci siete tutti! Vi starete chiedendo: perché ci troviamo in un porto?"  
"E' facile mio caro Chris" interrompe Harold "Perché il reality si svolgerà in una nave!"  
"La prossima volta che fermi un mio discorso, ti caccio fuori! Capito?"  
Il secchione rabbrividisce al solo pensarci.  
"Comunque ci sei andato vicino! Non staremo su una nave qualunque, ma su una vascello abbandonato!"  
"Che cosa?" chiede spaventato Shawn "E lì non ci saranno degli zombie, vero?"  
"Chi lo sa ehehehe"  
Il conduttore mostra ai concorrenti le tre "comode" cabine dove alloggeranno, piene di ragnatele e di escrementi di topo; la sala comune e come in ogni stagione, il bagno-confessionale.

CONFESSIONALE  
"Quindi mi tocca stare in questo lurido posto, con questi luridi perdenti? Chiamo gli avvocati!" urla Courtney davanti alla telecamera.  
"Ok…questo posto fa un po' senso, ma ci si può vivere per un milione di dollari" dice Leshawna.  
"Evvai! Qui si sta meglio che alla fattoria!" esulta Scott.  
"Con un po' di magia posso trasformare questa schifosa nave in un colossale castello" enuncia Leonard.  
FINE CONFESSIONALE

"Ovviamente ragazzi non dimenticatevi che in ogni episodio ci sarà uno o più eliminati!"  
"Quindi significa che anche oggi uno di noi andrà a casa?" chiede terrorizzata Sky.  
"Si. Ma prima della sfida di oggi ecco le squadre! Sono state fatte a caso, utilizzando un computer"

CONFESSIONALE  
"Evvai! Forse non ho la possibilità di finire in squadra con Courtney" esulta la gotica.  
FINE CONFESSIONALE

"Trent, Heather, Cameron, Sky, Noah, Alejandro, Tyler, Leshawna voi sarete le Sirene Urlanti!"

CONFESSIONALE  
"Stare in squadra con Heather? Si, mi spaventa molto" confessa il chitarrista.  
"Ma perché ho così sfortuna nella vita? A me andavano bene tutti, tranne quella lurida anguilla!" proferisce l'indiano.  
"Stare in squadra con Alejandro è sia un punto forte sia debole. Intanto Leshawna sarà la prima eliminata" pianifica la calcolatrice.  
"Niente Lindsay ancora una volta…" piagnucola l'atleta.  
"Mi dispiace che Zoey e Mike non ci siano, ma Sky mi dà molta fiducia!" esclama il quattrocchi.  
"Heather: una grande alleata e una grande nemica. L'annienterò con le mie mani" riferisce l'argentino.  
"Quella sporca mozzarella annegherà in questo mare!" annuncia la black mama.  
"Non conosco molto i miei compagni, ma credo che ci si possa fidare" afferma Sky".  
FINE CONFESSIONALE

"Dave, Shawn, Brick, Jo, Lindsay, Duncan, Mike, Harold voi sarete i Marinai Assassini!"

CONFESSIONALE  
"Sono con una persona troppo normale, un maniaco di zombie, un mollaccione, un metallaro, uno spilungone e un secchione. Peggio di così non mi poteva andare!" grida arrabbiata la palestrata.  
"Essere insieme al vincitore della scorsa stagione mi potrebbe aiutare" annuncia Dave.  
"Vincerò. Per la mia famiglia" riporta il soldato.  
"Devo subito stringere alleanze" rivela il punk.  
"Cosa ci potrei fare con il milione? Lucidalabbra!" gioisce la bionda.  
"Come ho fatto l'altra volta, vincerò anche in questa! Giura Shawn.  
"In questa stagione non mi interessa vincere, voglio che lei vinca" definisce Mike.  
"Purtroppo non sono con la mia adorata Leshawna" sussurra il rosso.  
FINE CONFESSIONALE

"Mentre i rimanenti Sugar, Zoey, Lightning, Scott, Bridgette, Gwen, Courtney, Leonard saranno Chris è super super figo!"

CONFESSIONALE  
"Non so se sia peggio il nome o il fatto di stare con Courtney" dice preoccupata la gotica.  
"Molto bene. La mia vendetta può iniziare!" riporta l'avvocata.  
"Quella Zoey non mi piace per niente! Assomiglia troppo a Sky…Però sono con il mago!" riferisce la biondona.  
"Se la dovranno vedere con i miei muscoli! Sha-Bam!" precisa il tutto muscoli.  
"Courtney mi piace, ma credo che adesso pensi solo ad eliminare Gwen" confessa il rosso.  
"Spero di farmi delle nuove amicizie! Sono contenta che ci sia Gwen con me" esclama Zoey.  
"Questa stagione la devo vincere per il mio caro Geoff" confida la surfista.  
"Vedo vedo un luccichio, il vincitore sarò io" enuncia il mago.  
FINE CONFESSIONALE

"E adesso è ora della sfida! Sarà una semplice gara. La prima squadra che arriva in quell'isola e che mi porta il famoso tesoro "Mclean" vince! Queste sono le vostre scialuppe. Pronti, via!"  
La squadra di Chris è super super figo è già sull'imbarcazione. Tutti sono pronti per iniziare a remare, tranne quel fanullone del mago, che vuole utilizzare la sua magia.  
"Onde e mare, che la barca si muova" continua a recitare.  
Per fortuna della squadra, e soprattutto di Leonard, Lightning rema per due persone.  
Intanto le Sirene Urlanti si sono già distanziate dalle altre due navi: la forza di Alejandro si combina con quella di Sky, formando un mix micidiale.  
Quelli messi peggio sono i Marinai Assassini, dove né Harold né Lindsay riescono a fare granchè. Infatti arrivano ultimi, preceduti da Chris è super super figo e dai primi arrivati: le Sirene Urlanti.  
Adesso tutte le tre squadre si trovano sull'isola. Tutti sono alla ricerca del tesoro "Mclean", ma nessuno sa come è fatto.  
"Onde e mare, il tesoro qui appare!" formula il mago.  
"Dai dai! Voglio vedere una magia!" esclama entusiasta Sugar.  
"Voi due la smettete di non fare niente e ci aiutate a cercare?" chiede con rabbia Scott.

CONFESSIONALE  
"Quel lurido contadino se ne deve andare! Non è mica una leggiadra fattoressa come me!" riferisce la biondona.  
FINE CONFESSIONALE

"Cosa potrebbe mai essere questo tesoro?" pensa tra di sé Harold. Colpo di Fulmine. "Ragazzi venite tutti qui!"  
In pochi secondi i Marinai Assassini si trovano in cerchio. Solo uno era in mezzo che spiegava: il quattrocchi.  
"Secondo voi, cosa è quella cosa che Chris considera un tesoro?"  
"Conoscendo il suo ego smisurato sarà…una sua statuetta!" propone Dave.  
"Esatto! Quindi l'unica statuetta che ha la stessa forma di Chris è…"  
"Il Chris D'Oro!" enuncia Duncan.  
Passano i minuti. La ricerca continua. La pressione in ogni concorrente sale sempre di più. All'improvviso…  
"E i vincitori sono i Marinai Assassini!"  
E' Chris. Nessuna delle due squadre rimaste sull'isola si era accorta che loro erano già partiti.  
"Ora venite tutti in sala comune" annuncia il conduttore.

SALA COMUNE  
"La squadra dei Marinai Assassini, grazie a Harold, si salva e ha come premio una deliziosa cena offerta dallo sponsor Burger Queen" riferisce Chris.  
"Evvai!" "Grande Harold" "Siamo i più forti!"  
Poi il conduttore riprese "Visto che la sfida consisteva non solo di portarmi il tesoro, ma anche di arrivare primi all'isola, anche le Sirene Urlanti sono salvi! Chris è Super super figo: ci vediamo alla cerimonia!"

CERIMONIA DELL'ELIMINAZIONE  
"Peccato…proprio a voi, che avete il nome più bello, tocca la tremenda cerimonia, che, come tutti gli anni, ha delle sorprese: chi si salva riceverà l'ambiziosa ancora di cioccolato, mentre chi verrà eliminato, riceverà una vera e propria ancora, affondando negli abissi marini…Ma ora bando alle ciance…Le prime ancore vanno a Courtney, Zoey, Lightning e Bridgette!"  
I quattro tirano un sospiro di sollievo.  
"Siete rimasti in tre. Uno di voi non ha ricevuto nessun voto…..Gwen!"  
"Che cosa?" scappa dalla bocca della gotica "Questo significa che…"  
"Che non ti ho votata" la interrompe Courtney.  
"Due di voi hanno ricevuto due voti e l'altro ben quattro! E l'eliminato di oggi è…..Leonard!  
"Non ci credo! Questo è un sogno" riferisce il mago.  
"Ancora per poco…Chef!"  
Il cuoco lega un'ancora intorno Leonard e lo butta giù dalla nave.  
"Addio magooooooo" urla Sugar.  
"E sono rimasti in ventitre! Emozioni, alleanze, paura…un altro eliminato…Tutto questo nella prossima puntata di A TUTTO REALITY: LA NAVE ABBANDONATA!"

 **VOTI** **  
** **Courtney: 0 voti** **  
** **Bridgette: 0 voti** **  
** **Zoey: 0 voti** **  
** **Lightning: 0 voti** **  
** **Gwen: 0 voti** **  
** **Scott: 2 voti ( Sugar, Leonard )** **  
** **Sugar: 2 voti ( Scott, Bridgette)** **  
** **Leonard: 4 voti (Courtney, Zoey, Lightning, Gwen)**


End file.
